Have A Very Marauder Christmas
by Tanny Apple
Summary: the Marauders  plus Lily and Friends spend christmas at Potter manor! - a lighthearted story to get everyone in the christmas mood
1. Chapter 1

_Preface _

It was all planed.

The Marauders, (minus peter who's mother was taking him skiing) and Lily, Phoebe and Jemma were going to be spending Christmas at Potter Manor together.

James parents had sent him and Sirius a message through his owl two weeks before Christmas, asking them whether they wanted to invite their friends over to spend Christmas with them. Sirius being an adopted member of the Potter family, lived with James and was considered the Potters second son.

As soon as the boys had received the letter whilst sitting in the common room, they had started jumping on the tables in excitement.

It took Remus ten minutes to calm them down enough to get them to explain their sudden outbursts. And even then all they got was "Christmas house us friends wooooooo" it took another twenty minutes to get the full story.

It was decided straight away that they would all spend the Christmas week at James and Sirius's house, so it was only left for them to get permission off their parents.

Letters were sent out immediately, pleading with their parents for permission to spend Christmas at Potter Manor. Replies were quickly sent back. Remus was the first to get a reply, the next day at breakfast, the marauders celebratory dance was explosive (literally), Peter not one to dance decided instead to set off fireworks above the marauders heads adding to the chaotic scene.

Professor McGonagall had gone so red it looked like she was going to burst when Sirius started doing knee slides down the long wooden table, as part of his celebratory routine, knocking students food flying off in all directions.

Throughout the day Lily, Jemma and Phoebe all got letters back from their parents. Once everyone had gotten replies from their parents James wrote back to his own, telling them that everyone had accepted the offer, so he and Sirius would be having four friends over for Christmas.

His parents were familiar with all of the group, from days in the holidays when they would spend the day, and through the constant flurry of stories James and Sirius would relay to them whenever home from Hogwarts.

The girls were just as ecstatic as the boys at the prospect of Christmas together, however they were a bit more reserved with their celebrations. They waited until they had gotten to their dorm to let their excitement show, they didn't want the Marauders getting too big headed about the fact the girls enjoyed their company. They were hard enough to deal with as it was.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter one_

It was the day before Christmas eve, and therefore the day the group would be leaving Hogwarts for Christmas.

The Hogwarts Express was due to leave at five for Kings Cross Station, this meant that the group had two hours after Christmas lunch to pack and be ready to leave.

Being the well prepared, organised people they were Lily, Jemma and Phoebe had all packed their bags the night before, leaving them free to walk the grounds and lounge in the common room whilst the boys rushed round like maniacs trying to find all their belongings that had been scattered around the castle in the course of the term.

By four thirty Remus had joined the girls with his trunk full of stuff in the common room having finished packing, and leaving the rest of the Marauders to continue in a frantic manner.

It was five to when Sirius and James finally joined the group who were pacing anxiously around the common room. Most of the students already having left for the train. As soon as the boys came down the stairs the girls grabbed their bags and catapulted towards the door running towards the station, normally a 6 minute walk out of the grounds into Hogsmead.

The girls ran at full speed towards Hogsmead station. The journey was proving harder than expected due to the large trunks they were all carrying.

As they entered the platform the train was just getting ready to pull away. They through themselves onto the train and into the first empty compartment they found as the train went hurtling down the tracks towards London.

Panting for breath, the girls lay in the compartment, their trunks scattered across the floor. As they tried to catch their breath, Sirius, James and Remus , strolled breezily into the compartment not even slightly windswept or out of breath.

The girls looked at the lads stunned, as they sat down, howling at the disastrous appearances of the girls. Though none of them could say they weren't still attractive, in fact quite the opposite, the windswept out of breath look actually quite suited them. Sirius noticed that Jemma's cheeks were a rosy pink colour, standing out against her snowy white complexion beautifully.

"What's so funny?" panted Phoebe.

"And how come your not out of breath?" added Lily.

The boys smiled at the girls roguishly.

"Well my dears it's pretty simple" smirked James

"Yes, you see we don't want you to be alarmed but... as it happens we are actually wizards" replied Sirius, in the most serious voice he had ever used.

"Never Sherlock" Jemma replied sarcastically.

"I don't know who this Sherlock is but my names Sirius and I am in fact actually a wizard"

Jemma threw her shoulder bag at Sirius in a playful manor. Who caught the bag and stuck his tongue out at Jemma.

"Basically" Remus answered afraid that this could go on all day if he didn't intervene with an actual answer "We used a portable key to transport us onto the train" he laughed.

The girls, finally recovered from their sprint, looked up at the lean bodies of their male friends sat in the compartment with them. All the boys had muscular physics and were abnormally tall, none of them under six feet tall.

But this fact didn't stop the girls from throwing their things at the lads, glaring up at them and demanding a reason why the boys let the girls run whilst all along they had a portal key.

"You didn't give us chance" smirked James "you were off so fast" he smiled down at Lily who was glaring up at him angrily.

"Ye I mean if you had stuck around we would have let you use it" Sirius continued.

"Stupid pathetic idiots" Phoebe mumbled under her breath, before turning away from the lads to start moving her trunk into the overhead storage to make room in the compartment. It was no use arguing with them, it only provided them with more entertainment.

As she struggled to push the heavy trunk into place, she felt warm hands on top of hers, she turned to see Remus stood behind her, helping secure the trunk in place. She blushed chrisom at the close proximity to Remus, before mumbling a thanks and sitting down opposite him.

James threw the rest of the trunks into place with ease before taking a window seat next to Lily.

They spent most of their journey planning their Christmas.

The sweet cart came round and the Marauders brought practically the entire cart, claiming they were growing boys and needed the energy. If anyone was going to need energy it's me thought Jemma, as she watched the lads devourer their stash of sweets and chocolate in an inhuman manor.

While they ate Lily entertained them with stories of a muggle myth called Santa Claus, and how every Christmas eve he would fly in his slay of reindeers delivering presents to children.

The Marauders were ecstatic with the thought of a big fat man dressed all in red, with a big bushy beard, they begged Lily to take them to meet Santa, after a comment that he could sometimes be found at shopping centres.

The long scarlet train pulled into Kings Cross station, and the group of six disembarked onto platform 9 and ¾. The marauders had ran off to get trolleys whilst the girls waited with all their trunks.

The boys returned surfing on their trolleys, swerving in between students shouting as they went.

"Oh no this isn't going to be good" mumbled Jemma, seeing the lads, and bringing them to the other girls attention.

"Move out the way" yelled James.

"Sexy beast coming through" shouted Sirius.

"Wooo I'm going to win" Remus sang.

"Not a chance" countered James as he came up beside Remus swerving his cart into the side of Remus's. Surprisingly, his stunt didn't work. Instead it caused the two carts to become intertwined and swerve into a pillar near where Lily, Jemma and Phoebe were stood.

The girls ran over to the crash site, to find James and Remus tangled in a pile with the two trolleys. Sirius came hurtling down the platform skidding to a stop next to them, laughing hysterically at the site of his fellow Marauders.

"Are you all right?" Lily asked worriedly as James and Remus tried to untangle themselves from the trolleys, which had survived the collision with little but a scratch.

James tumbled out of the collision pouting and rubbing his arm remorsefully. Lily stepped up towards him touching his arm "is it hurting?" she quizzed.

James liking all the attention from Lily decided to play up his minor injuries.

"I think it may be broken" he whimpered. Lily examined his arm, and being top of the class in healing, realised he was faking within seconds.

"Ahh poor James" she cooed before turning and hitting him with her shoulder bag "serves you right you shouldn't have been trolley surfing" she laughed.

"So much for feeling worried about me" James muttered, pretending to sob into Jemma's shoulder.

"Get over it Potter" Jemma laughed shrugging him off her shoulder.

"Not until Lily agrees to pay attention to me, she ignores me all the time, she hates me" he whaled throwing his arms in the air.

"You don't have to fake injuries to get my attention" Lily replied "if you haven't realised already I'm coming your house over Christmas isn't that attention enough, and why would I come to your house if I hated you?" she laughed.

"Oh ye forgot about that" smirked James forgetting all about his sobbing and slinging an arm around Lily casually, who rolled her emerald eyes exasperated, but was silently ecstatic about the easiness of how James held his arm around her, and how natural it felt there.

Phoebe, Sirius and Jemma who had been watching this lovers spat in much amusement forgot all about a struggling Remus, who was still trying unsuccessfully to get out from under the trolley which was on top of him.

"Erm a little help over here, would be appreciated" an irritated Remus shouted.

Phoebe span around and ran over to help Remus, lifting the trolley off him so he could move from under it . She smiled apologetically, extending her hand to help him up.

"Thanks" he said rubbing the dirt off his trousers, and taking her hand. Electricity shot through them as they stood staring at each other still holding hands, warmth seeping into their cheeks.

"Well we really should be getting to the house" Sirius's voice interrupted the intimate silence flowing between the two as they jumped apart embarrassed.

"Ye" James agreed " my parents said they would pick us up outside Kings Cross"

He started to return the trolleys back into standing position, piling everyone's cases onto the assembled trolleys.

Remus and Sirius took a trolley each off James and they all started walking towards the entrance for the muggle station. After convincing Sirius not to try extreme trolley surfing, which involved leaving the cases on the trolley the group made their way to James awaiting parents outside the station in London.

* * *

A/N: heya guys hope your enjoying the story, please review :) obviously my aim for this story is for it to be finished before christams and get everyone in the christmas mood, let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading

Tanny apple xx


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter two_

The weather in London was cold, a thin mist a rain drizzling from the gray sky. Having changed out of their robes on the train, everyone was now wrapped up warm, in jeans and various styled tops and coats.

Phoebe, was wearing a electric blue coat, and a black scarf and gloves. Lily was also wearing a coat but hers was black with silk green lining, and a green hat the same colour as her eyes. Jemma had on her favourite purple coat, and a scarf her sister had sent her, which had a hood on it and pockets to put her hands in, she also had on a hat Lily had gotten her for her birthday, it was cream with eyes, nose and mouth on to make it look like a teddy as well as two little bobble ears on the side of the hat.

The Marauders were in hoodies and jeans, oblivious to the freezing temperatures on the London streets. The only one wearing a hat was Sirius, he had brought it from the fancy dress shop in Hogsmeade, it was multicoloured with ear flaps and had a large pompom on the top. Just looking at the lads made Lily shiver, they seemed immune to the cold.

As they said they would be Mr and Mrs Potter where waiting just outside the station, when James and Sirius saw them they ran forward- leaving the trolleys behind- to engulf them in hugs. As James and Sirius ran forward they almost tackled Mrs Potter to the floor in their eagerness.

"A bit to over excited in your reactions as always I see boys" she laughed as James and Sirius finally let go of her and moved on to hug Mr Potter.

She walked over to were the girls and Remus were left standing sorting out the cases, and watching their friends with much amusement. Remus walked forward to great her, "nice to see you again Mrs Potter" Remus said politely shaking her hand.

"How many times Remus, its Monique"

"Sorry Mrs P.. I mean Monique" Remus smiled.

Mrs Potter walked over to the girls, greeting them all by name. They smiled broadly at her as she hugged them all. They all really liked James mum she was known for her kindness and amazing cooking. When the girls went round sometimes in the summer holidays, they would often go into the kitchen and sit with her talking and laughing whilst the boys were planning some crazy Marauder prank.

After finishing their greetings and putting the trunks into the two separate awaiting cars the girls climbed into the shiny silver range rover with Mrs Potter. Whilst the boys joined Mr Potter in his Mercedes, sports car.

The journey was a joyous one, Mrs Potter was easy to talk to and easily related to the girls taking to them as equals. They spent the journey laughing retelling Mrs Potter stories about the antics of the Marauders.

"I'm glad the boys have you, to keep them grounded" she chuckled.

"Well it's impossible to keep them totally grounded " joked Lily "but we try our best."

"Well I think you do exceptionally well"

"Thanks" the girls laughed

"It's not as easy as one would think to tame a Marauder" Lily giggled, Phoebe and Jemma nodded in agreement.

"If anyone can do it, then it's you girls" winked Mrs Potter

The girls blushed at the insinuation, "ye" replied Jemma giggling nervously.

"Don't worry girls, I won't tell the boys I will let them work it out themselves... though they may need a little push in the right direction" she smiled looking round at the blushing girls. It was obvious that they all liked each other but it would take carful hints to get any of them to act on their feelings.

As the embarrassment stated to subside the conversation picked up again, regaining its usual easiness. That was until the picturesque mansion that was Potter Manor came into view over the hills. All of the girls had been there quite a few times but the rustic mansion still took their breath away.

Potter Manor was on the top of a hill overlooking the calm blue sea only a few miles to the north of the lavish mansion, and lush green gardens. Even though Potter Manor was large in size, it always seemed cosy and homely, which is why everyone liked spending time there so much.

They entered the ground of the mansion, driving up a winding lane covered by a canopy of trees with pink flowers blossoming out between the leaves. The canopy disbursed and the trees opened up onto a large garden, they continued up the pebble drive, pulling up at the large French oak doors, at the front of the house.

Still in awe the girls climbed out the car.

Phoebe swore each time she came the place got even more beautiful. Christmas lights shimmered elegantly across every windowsill as well as round the oval oak doors, each like a small fairy.

The boys pulled up behind them screeching to a stop and spraying pebbles onto the grass. James climbed out the driver's seat screaming with happiness "how awesome was that! wooo"

Remus stumbled out of the back seat holding his stomach. "Not so fun for those in the back" Remus grumbled, his face paler then normal with a twinge of green.

"Matthew you didn't let James drive again did you?" Mrs Potter stared at her husband.

"You mean it's not the first time" gaffed Remus "you wouldn't have thought he had driven before the way he was, he was like a bleeding maniac."

"Hmm well that's why we agreed not to let him drive again" Mrs Potter directed this statement more at Mr Potter then in address to Remus's question.

"Well I thought he might have gotten better, turns out I was wrong" Mr Potter said shrugging, Lily couldn't help noticing it was actually the same mannerism James had.

Sirius started to empty the cars of the suitcases, but Mr Potter told him to leave it and show everyone to their rooms.

Once inside the house Sirius disappeared leaving the girls stood in the hall before returning with a cheese sandwich in one hand and a butter beer in the other.

"Follow me" he managed to say in between bites.

"Haven't you just devoured practically 30 chocolate bars only an hour ago, how can you possibly be hungry already" Jemma teased.

"Actually it was almost an two hours ago I was going to cease to exist if I didn't have anything" Sirius joked "now to your rooms."

Everyone was staying on the third floor, the girls were on one side of the corridor with all the rooms interconnecting. Opposite them was Remus's room, with James and Sirius's rooms round the corner of the corridor. Everyone started to settle down in their rooms after the long day travelling, Phoebe and Lily were both in Jemma's room, they all lay across the bed together relaxing.

They sat talking before slowly drifting off to sleep.

The girls were awoken by the sound of the Marauders screeching and by the sounds of someone karate chopping pillows.

'What are you doing?' Jemma asked sleepily.

'Ahhh your alive we thought you had been eaten by mollypofs we couldn't find you in your rooms and then you were asleep and its 4 o'clock' screamed Sirius happily standing in the middle of a pile of pillows.

'4 o'clock in the morning' Lily shrieked after looking at the clock.

'Well we had exciting news that we couldn't wait to tell you' James said excitedly jumping up and down ignoring the deathly glares given to them buy the three girls laying crumpled up on the bed, 'mum says can go into muggle London tomorrow well today to meet Santa' James squealed.

'You woke us up at 4 in the morning to tell us that?' Phoebe asked her voice strained with a mixture of anger and tiredness.

The boys nodded eagerly smiles plastering their faces.

'Get out now!' screamed the girls simultaneously.

The boys finally noticing the murderous glares started to back out of the room slowly. But not before Sirius muttered "welcomed into our house and all they do is scream at us" this was not unnoticed by the girls, Jemma grabbing her wand sent the boys flying out of the room and the door shut firmly behind them with one simple spell. Then breezily turned to her friends as if nothing happened and they all smiled at each other chorused 'night' and walked to their own beds falling straight back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: heya guys, thanks for reading :) ive noticed that ive been getting lots of hits, and subscribes but few people actully reviewing, the story is set to allow both people with accounts as well as anomonious reviewers :) please review just let me know what you think, any thing you want me to try and include? i know the plot but im always open to ideas and suggestions.

thanks for reading

tanny apple xx


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter three_

The next morning the girls glided into breakfast grinning broadly at the boys, who still slightly hurt by the way they were treated the night before or rather early in the morning, opted to give the girls the silent treatment. But as always it didn't last long.

As soon as the buttered toast was lay in front of them by Mrs Potter, they were back to their normal talkative selves; excited about meeting Santa. After the toast, muffins materialised on their plates, Lily's was her favourite a blueberry and white chocolate chip, she looked up at Mrs Potter, 'how did you know it was my favourite?' she asked smiling appreciatively.

Winking, Mrs Potter inclined her head towards James 'my dear son may have mentioned it a few dozen times' James checks had turned a bright shade of pink. His hair flopping over his face as he tried to hide the blush and mumbled something about only mentioning it once and that his mum liked to over exaggerate.

'Really? James that's really sweet' Lily smiled sweetly. He swept his dark hair out of his face looking up a Lily, his checks still rosy but a smile pulling at the side of his lips.

'So when are we going to see Santa?' asked Sirius grabbing a second muffin and putting it on his plate.

'Well I can't drive you today, I have lots to prepare for Christmas, but Lily mentioned last night that she had a muggle licence so I thought she could drive you in my car' Mrs Potter smiled bemused at the boys patent excitement 'that is assuming she wants to suffer the day with you three!' she added with a laugh.

The lads let out what sounded like undignified mumbles of outrage at the comment, through their mouth full's of muffin.

Laughing, Lily picked up the last bit of her muffin 'I think I will cope' popping it into her mouth. The girls thanked Mrs Potter for the breakfast and headed to their rooms to grab their coats and scarf's ready to leave.

A few minutes later when they emerged from their rooms wrapped up in their winter clothes the lads were waiting for them, literally bouncing with excitement.

'Here Lily my mum gave me the keys to give to you, I can't believe you have a muggle licence and never told me! I've always wanted one' with the last statement James made a little pouting face at Lily, making everyone laugh at the comic expression.

'Well you never asked my dear' smiled Lily taking the keys out of James outstretched hand and leading the way outside to the car.

The journey to the shopping centre was pretty uneventful compared to a normal hour spent in the company of the Marauders, Remus had brought a Christmas CD to play in the car, which everyone sang along to badly out of tune in the case of Sirius and James who also happened to be the loudest, bellowing the lyrics to 'Last Christmas' at the top of their voices.

As Lily pulled into an empty parking space the lads were now bouncing with excitement, in his haste to get out of the car Sirius hit Remus in the face undoing his seatbelt and then continued to slip on the frost covered pavement, falling with a loud thud onto his butt.

A warm blast of heat met the group as they walked through the entrance of the shopping centre, crowds of people were gathered in groups all moving in different directions.

Jemma opened her bag and produced two mobile phones, 'ok these are mobile phones, they mean we can contact each other when were separated' she spoke slowly as she explained the use of the object in her hand to the lads and how to text, 'right Remus I'm going to give you it, seen as your the most sensible' Sirius and James went to argue but Jemma merly looked at them and they fell silent. 'Now were going to go shopping for your Christmas present, which means you lot will have to go around on your own for a while, so if you have any problems use this to contact us ok? And we will meet back here in an hour to go see Santa. Any questions?'

Sirius raised his hand smiling widely.

'Yes Sirius?'

'Can I take a picture of you, so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?'

Sirius leapt out of Jemma's way as she went to hit him, grabbing James and Remus pulling them away into the throng of people singing 'Santa baby' as they went.

The girls laughed as the boys sprinted away into the distance, 'Well you have to admit it Jemma that boy is smooth' giggled Phoebe pulling Lily and Jemma into the opposite direction to which the boys had gone.

* * *

A/N: heya guys this chapter is shorter but hope you still enjoy it, next chapter should be up shortly, spread the Christmas joy and please review :D thanks for reading :D

Tanny apple xx


End file.
